<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oliver Queen gets home after 5 years on the island by CatMay0011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407598">Oliver Queen gets home after 5 years on the island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMay0011/pseuds/CatMay0011'>CatMay0011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMay0011/pseuds/CatMay0011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is not like the tv show, It takes place after he was rescued, he wakes up in the hospital and freaks out and runs away. i just wanted to make this little story up because i was bored and like Oliver</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oliver Queen gets home after 5 years on the island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first work! i hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver woke up in an unfamiliar place; Confused and in pain he began darting his eyes around the white room. It didn’t take him long to figure out that he was in a hospital room. He knew he had to get out of there, he tried to sit up but his head pounded and his arm was attached to a IV. He fell back into the bed and ripped the needle from his arm. Oliver heard the door knob twist and with one swift move he got to his feet and grabbed the closest thing; which was a pen on his side table. When a nurse opened the door he was startled to see his patient awake and about to attack him.</p><p> “WOAH!!!” The nurse yelled as he put his hands up as if to protect himself.</p><p>Oliver lunged at the nurse and pushed him to the floor. After exiting his room he was flooded with sounds, sights and smells that he wasn’t use to. He was very overwhelmed; he needed to get out. Every person he ran past looked frightened by him. He ran down numerous halls and up many stairs until a cart was being pushed out of a room and Oliver didn’t see it in time; the cart and Oliver collided, everything on the cart went flying and Oliver lay on his stomach; pain flooded through his ankle. The woman who was pushing the cart looked startled.</p><p> “Sir are you Okay?” she asked as she was going to help him up.</p><p> Before she could touch him he scrambled away and began running again only this time with a noticeable limp.</p><p>“Hey! Where are you going! You’re injured!” She yelled.</p><p> Oliver found his way to the roof where he started running towards the edge he almost jumped down when he heard a woman yell</p><p>“STOP!!!” he turned to see who it was; it was the cart woman.</p><p>She began slowly walking to him</p><p>“Hi my name is Mary, I’m not going to hurt you, I want to help you, so why don’t you just step away from the edge and come with me?” she said calmly.</p><p>Oliver stared at the woman for a few seconds before he turned and jumped. Mary screamed and ran to the edge to see Oliver leaping across lower roofs before going down the fire escape, she watched him fall to the ground at the bottom probably because of his ankle, but as soon as he fell he was up again; he limped away towards uptown. Mary stood at the ledge as two security guards ran up behind her. “Where’d he go?” one guard asked Mary pointed in the direction he went.</p><p> “What? That’s impossible.” The other guard said.</p><p>“I know it is but I just watched him jump down there and run away… he should be dead from the drop from here to that roof” she said as she pointed “he injured his ankle so hopefully he won’t go too far.” She concluded.</p><p>“Okay we need to call the cops and inform his family, who is he?”</p><p>“Oh you know ONLY Oliver Queen the son of a billionaire.” Mary stated</p><p>“Wait I thought he was dead?” the guard said.</p><p>“Do you even watch the news; he was rescued on an island just  last night.”</p><p>“I just hope he’s okay.” Mary added</p><p>…</p><p>Oliver ran through peoples lawns and across streets; bystanders yelled and car drivers slammed on their breaks and honked their horns. Panic flooded Oliver; he ran faster trying to escape the mayhem. Oliver rounded a corner and was faced with a sensory overload. He saw huge TV looking billboards that were very loud. He saw hundreds of people walking the streets laughing and yelling. Everyone held a phone? He smelt so many different things from hotdogs to Chinese food to sewage to perfume. All of his senses were exploding. He spun in a slow circle taking everything in his mind swam. Everything was too much and Oliver threw up which caught some people’s attention. A man stepped out of the flow of people and walked over to Oliver who was kneeling on the ground</p><p>“Are you okay man?” The stranger asked “Why are you in hospital clothes?”   The man reached out to touch Oliver. Oliver flinched away, turned and ran into traffic. The last thing he heard was the squeal of tires before his mind went blank.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>